Muffin Explosion 100 Drabble Challenge
by theHappyMasker
Summary: Prompt challenge for Muffin Explosion (Dipper x Robbie) Rated for later entries.
1. Intro

I'm not actually sure where I got this challenge, it's been knocking around my writing folder for like two years. And it isn't specifically for Muffin Explosion, or even Gravity Falls, I just applied it to them. BECAUSE DAMMIT THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE MUFFIN EXPLOSION IN THE WORLD.


	2. Masculinity

_"Listen, it's just.. I dunno, I think I'm kinda into girls now."_

The words were still ringing in Robbie's head. It was still hard to believe. Well, maybe not, maybe he just didn't pay enough attention. Either way he was alone, and she was over it. He'd seen her hanging around that black-haired bitch from the band meet. Just thinking about it made him twitch. He needed some air.

He decided to walk through the forest that seemed to surround the whole town. Not many people ever went in there, especially the deeper in you got, and he didn't wanna look at anyone right now. He walked around aimlessly for a while, kicking at pinecones and twigs. He just let his feet lead him around, and it eventually brought him near the back of the Mystery Shack; Wendy's job. He nearly back-tracked the hell outta there, but stopped when he saw Dipper sitting on crate up against the building. He was reading that book he always had with him. Robbie suddenly got that restless, burning feeling in his chest again, and he stalked towards him without thinking.

Dipper must have heard him stomping on the grass, because he looked up a split second before Robbie grabbed him up by the collar of that stupid little vest he wore, and shoved him up against the wall. He cried out in shock as the book slipped from his hands and fell open on the ground.

"R-robbie, what the hell- dude, what are you doing?" This was the first time he'd ever heard the kid cuss before. He didn't say anything, just stared. "U-uh, I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything, I mean, if I did it's not like it was on purpose you know can't we just- I dunno, talk about it? I'm sure it wasn't worth fighting about -" Robbie kinda stopped listening to the babble at this point. Dipper's eyes were looking pretty much everywhere but his own, and for some reason this really bothered him. He furrowed his brow and leaned his head down, pressing their foreheads togther.

Now Dipper was forced to look at him, and a jolt of satisfaction passed through him, until he realized that now he didn't want to look the younger boy in the eye at all. So he lowered his own, but kept their foreheads touching. The unexpected contact had shut the boy up, and for a moment, neither spoke until-

"..Me and Wendy, we uh- we broke up."

Suddenly Dipper felt like he'd just entered a mine field, and that one wrong move would set off an explosive chain reaction, one that would very likely end him up with a black eye. So after imagining every scenario, he simply replied "W-what.. happened?", and hoped it didn't trigger something. Luckily, no fists went flying, and he was able to control his panicked breathing as Robbie spoke.

"I guess she's a lesbian now. She just kinda came out of nowhere with it, I dunno." Dipper wasn't even surprised. For a while now, he had watched her almost religiously, which sounded creepy, even to himself at this point. But he had started to notice how _she _had started to notice the girls that would come in the store. After a while it became evident that now he _really _didn't have a chance with her, so he'd just done his best to let it go. Robbie wasn't particularly observant, so it didn't surprise Dipper too much that he hadn't noticed. But trying to point that out right now would probably be pointless, and just serve to anger the teen anyway, so he didn't say anything about it.

It seemed Robbie was done talking, so Dipper invited him in for a soda or something. He didn't wanna think too much on why all this was going down, specifically why the teen had apparently come to him at a time like this. Right now all he knew was the guy needed to talk, or get his mind off of things, and he might as well help.

Later on when Robbie got home he wondered briefly why Dipper hadn't seemed overjoyed about the break up. After all, even if she was into chics now, he was pretty convinced the kid hated him. A thought passed through his mind that this maybe changed things from now on, but then thought it was a dumb thing to think, and pushed it aside.


End file.
